


One Delicious Treat

by Prufrax



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual Tension, Suggestive Themes, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 06:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8276450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prufrax/pseuds/Prufrax
Summary: Teen aged Jacob Frye is about to receive the treat of his life. Soft, sweet, intoxicating, addictive. His sister Evie has stolen some butter biscuits from their father and she wants to share.





	

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please ensure that you have properly read the relationship and other tags.
> 
> Thanks once again to /users/PoetHrotsvitha/ for editing and beta reading. Go read her stuff, it will make you squirm in the best of ways.

I never was very religious at all. But, as I tried to keep my balance on the shaky branch barely supporting my weight, a thought came to me. If there was a hell, surely there was a special place reserved for lads who wanted their sisters in the way one wanted any other girl. Even if she was a very pretty and desirable one.

Now, if in fact such a place existed, it also must’ve had some sort of basement or underground cellar for brothers that tried to spy on their sisters while they changed into their bedclothes.

But, like I said, I never was a believer, and that notion of fear poking at the edges of my mind was far too easily ignored given the circumstances. I was far more concerned about getting caught by either Evie, my sister, or by my father. More so the latter than the former. Although, even that didn’t have me too worried, as I was quite good at this whole hiding and spying thing. Being an assassin and whatnot.

Evie was down to her chemise now, and all the air in my lungs had left and wouldn’t return no matter how hard I tried. The branch creaked dangerously as I tilted my body forward in an effort to get a better view. I was barely holding the trunk with my fingertips, but it was worth it. Even from here I could see the traces of freckles around her neck, which surely reached all the way to her shoulders. And other more enticing places.

She untied the bun in her hair next, undoing the braids with swift, delicate movements. How someone that could wipe the floor with practically anyone in Crawley—man and woman alike—had the capacity to also be this feminine, it escaped me. I was grateful for it, though. Ever since I could remember, I had liked Evie’s hands. And once we were old enough, I began loving them. No matter how battered and callused they became, there was always a sense of finesse and delicateness to them.

When she stood up from the little stool at her dressing table, I knew it was time to stop ogling and beat a hasty retreat, lest she spotted me upon returning from putting on her nightgown.

I descended the tree in two jumps and hurriedly made my way toward the house. The backdoor tended to creak mightily if rushed, so, I opened it gingerly and slid inside as soon as there was enough space. A quick glance around and careful listening confirmed that Father had not returned from the council meeting yet. I went straight toward the stairs and stepped only on the safe boards going up. My everlasting need for freedom had long ago forced me to memorize which steps creaked and which didn’t.

As I tiptoed toward my room, I saw light coming out from under Evie’s closed door, which meant she hadn’t gone to bed yet. That made me take additional care not to make any noise. The questioning would be unbearable if I was caught.

Inside the safety of my own room, I immediately removed my clothes, slipped into my nightshirt, and jumped into bed. There was no way I could sleep after everything that happened, but this would reduce suspicions.

Some time went by before I relaxed, but just as I began feeling like I could finally go to sleep, I heard the padding of naked feet approaching my door. It had to be Evie, since I hadn’t heard the front door open, which meant Father still wasn’t home. I quickly pulled the covers over my head and tried to slow down my breathing. It was better to pretend I was asleep, even if she was just walking by. Given her self-proclaimed status of older sister, and the absence of a mother in the household, Evie had taken it upon herself to be nosy when it came to my life. She had a penchant for secretly peeking into my room at night to make sure I was in bed, the damn busybody.

It turned out that that was exactly what she had intended to do. A second later, I heard the click of the doorknob turning and barely bit back some reproachful remark. How dare she? Then, confusion suddenly replaced my anger when I felt the covers being rustled near my feet. Every thought in my head was then annihilated as I felt a warm, soft body sliding slowly along my legs.

Panicking, I lifted the covers and looked down just as her head came to rest on my stomach.

“Evie,” I managed to choke out.

“Hush,” she said, looking up and putting an index to her lips. “I saw father coming up the road.”

“What are you doing?” I whispered harshly.

She grinned toothily at me, still looking up from under those long eyelashes. Oh God, I loved that smile. There was a reaction between my legs that I was hopeless to control in any way.

 _Please don’t get hard, please don’t get hard, please don’t get hard_.

“I stole these from the compartment at the bottom of his dresser. You know, the one he thinks is _secret_.” She smiled mischievously and reached into her nightgown with one hand, revealing her appealing clavicles and pressing that generous chest of hers way too close to my crotch in the process. Jesus Christ! Was she trying to kill me? How didn’t she know that this was way too close for comfort?

It was only when the delicious smells of vanilla and butter entered my nose that I realized Evie had produced a small cloth bag full of biscuits. I raised an eyebrow at her. Diligent, stick-in-the mud Evie Frye stealing from father?

“ _You?_ Steal? My-my, how the mighty have fallen.” I could barely hold back a smirk.

She huffed and propped herself up with both arms, making to leave. “I can just go if you want.”

My rapidly cooling skin threw my mind into disarray. “No-no-no,” I blurted. “Stay.” The biscuits did smell delicious, after all.

A cheeky smile appeared on her lips as she lay back on me, her warmth suffusing my entire body in the most exquisite way. She put one of the treats in her mouth, and moaned sinfully before hiding her face against my body. I wasn’t too proud to admit that her voice was worse than siren’s song to my ears. I would gladly follow it to the depths of the sea, no questions asked.

Bloody hell, I could also feel her mouth moving against my skin as she chewed. How was I expected to survive this? What were these nightshirts made of? Nothing?! The combination of sweet smells from the biscuits and the touch of those lips I so craved were more intoxicating than any drink I had ever had. So much so, that I didn’t even notice when she pressed one against my face.

“Oh, Jacob, they’re delicious!” she whispered excitedly. “Come on, open up.”

I did, and then I made the stupid mistake of closing my mouth too quickly. Her finger grazed my lips, and sweet mother of mercy I was hard now. The assault of sensation on my skin was brought to new heights by the buttery texture and sugary goodness all over my tongue. I groaned with need and froze in the same instant.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Evie whispered, a note of pride in her voice.

My muscles relaxed and I nearly sighed with relief. She had misinterpreted my reaction. I just hoped that that luck extended to the part of my body demanding attention so close to her chest. If she noticed, there would be no explaining it away. I was doomed.

Dumbly, I twisted slightly to move my crotch at least a little bit away from her, but only succeeded in rubbing my thigh against her breasts. How could my strict, stiff sister be so soft and supple? My little friend down below pulsed, rejoicing at the contact, and I shut my eyes tightly. I clenched my jaw, making an inhuman effort to force all the blood between my legs to go elsewhere. Needless to say, it didn’t work.

Evie grabbed another biscuit for herself and pushed one into my mouth. I offered no resistance. At this point, I had given up on the notion that this torture was going to end any time soon. Apparently, my dear sister planned for us to finish off her bag of treats exactly as we were right now. I might as well try to enjoy this as best as I could.

We were so entranced eating the damn biscuits, that we didn’t hear when father stopped outside my door until he opened it wide open without bothering to knock. Evie pressed herself flush against me, and my blood couldn’t decide whether to run cold with fear or hot with lust.

“Have you seen your sister?”

“No,” I replied, probably too hastily. Not to mention that my voice came out just a bit squeaky.

Father simply stared at me for a second. I gulped hard, not because of any leftover biscuit, but because of the nervous lump that had lodged itself in my throat.

“Do you have any idea where she might be, then?”

“Somewhere boring, that’s for sure.” I chuckled. “You know how she is.”

At that, Evie pressed her face against my stomach and bit. Somehow, I managed to conceal the spasm it caused by propping myself on my elbows and bending my knees a little. What I felt hadn’t been pain, though. It was pleasure like I never had felt before. Not only because before tonight I had never had a girl nip at my flesh like that, but also because the one doing it had been the object of my every fantasy.

Father sighed severely, unsurprisingly lacking all sense of humor. “Yes, Jacob, but where might that be? Do you have any clue or am I wasting my time here?”

Ouch. That shouldn’t have stung, not after all this time, but it did. There was no time to dwell and build some anger for a biting retort, though. Because in that moment, Evie—sweet Evie—in what I could only imagine she thought was an act of kindness, decided to squeeze my thighs and rub her cheek reassuringly against my stomach. Ah, yes, those freckled, cherubic cheeks of hers.

 _Please stop, dear sister_ , I pleaded silently, willing my thoughts to reach her, _you’re only making things worse_.

I tried clearing my throat but even that came out shaky. Curse you, lust! “There’s only one place she could’ve gone to at this hour. Just like every other time this has happened.”

Father pondered for a second. “The council’s document repository. But I didn’t see any tracks outside.”

“Well,” I began, injecting my tone with all the sarcasm I could muster, “you’re always singing her praises. It would be wrong of you to assume that your prodigy would always make the same mistake, wouldn’t it?”

If the barb caused any reaction, Father concealed it perfectly. His face remained as stoic as always.

“Go to sleep,” he commanded. “I’ll be back later.”

“Of course.” I lied back down and pulled the covers over my head.

Evie sighed against my skin, her hot breath suddenly making me immensely aware of all the places where our bodies touched each other.

She looked up at me again, her expression earnest, her bright eyes beseeching. “Why must you always fight?”

However, as soon as I opened my mouth to reply, she shoved a biscuit inside. “It was a rhetorical question,” she added in that patronizing tone that she reserved only for me. Wasn’t I special?

I rolled my eyes at her and decided to focus on enjoying the flavorful treat I was chewing. Butter, sugar and vanilla were not cheap to come by. In fact, they were the exact opposite. There was no way Father had bought them, given how austere and stingy he was. Which left me wondering who had sent them to the old man. I truly couldn’t imagine him being in friendly enough terms with anyone.

We kept eating the biscuits in silence until the bag was empty, at which point Evie abruptly threw my covers to one side and stood up at the foot of the bed.

“Well,” she said, tucking some hair behind her ear and smiling that beautiful toothy grin of hers, “we should do this again. When he tries to hide another treat from us.”

Bathed as she was in an aura of silver moonlight, the ringlets of her dark hair spilled over her shoulders and framing her angelical face, I was nearly convinced of the existence of something greater than all of us. It was the only explanation for such beauty. I was speechless and merely stared, following her with my gaze as she padded across the room toward the door.

“Goodnight, Jacob,” she said, looking at me over her shoulder.

“Mhm,” I replied eloquently.

With that, she was gone, leaving me to deal with an almost painful erection. Bloody hell, these twisted feelings of mine were going to be the death of me.

FIN


End file.
